1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of display, more particularly, relates to an array substrate, a method for producing the array substrate and a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) is an organic thin film electroluminescent device, which has advantages such as simple production process, low costs, high light emitting efficiency, easy production of flexible structures, wide views. Thus, the display technology for the organic light emitting diode has been one important display technology.
As the technology for white organic light emitting diode (WOLED) has refined and has a good stability and simple production process, it has been widely applied in display apparatuses. In order to achieve colored display of the WOLED, a color film (also called as a color filter) is needed. In a WOLED display apparatus, each of the minimum pixel points that are visible from the external (that is, “visible pixels”) is composed of a plurality of pixel units. Each of the pixels has a color film with different colors such that the lights emitted from the WOLED for different pixel units can have different colors through the color film. These lights with different colors may be mixed into the light emitted from the visible pixel.
The inventors have discovered that the WOLED comprises a metal anode, a conductive layer, an organic light emitter between the metal anode and the conductive layer. Thus, in addition to various layers of a thin film transistor, an array substrate further comprises various layers of the WOLED and the color film. However, it may increase the complication of arrangement of layers of the array substrate and difficulty for producing the array substrate and reduce the yield of the array substrate.